Crash Into Me
by Alliegirl
Summary: “Trust me,” Logan requested once more as he began to draw tantalizing circles along her hip bones. “I’ll let you have your wicked way with me after.”


Crash Into Me  
By: Alliegirl  
Chapter One: Potter's hands  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: 1/2  
Spoiler: Eh, not that I'm aware of  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if Rob and co. ever decide to sell I would gladly take Logan.

Couples: LoVe because nothing else makes sense.

Summary: Um, yeah this is basically smut, not much of a plot.

A/N I appreciate advice on how to improve, or being corrected when I've gotten facts or words mixed up. However, if all you have to say is a rude and/or degrading comment I prefer you keep it to yourself.

Also, I'm still new to the whole "smut writing" thing so go easy on me. This is only my 2nd smut fic. Oh and the fic name came from the song "Crash Into Me" by Dave Mathews Band. I was listening to it while writing.

-This fic is a prezzie for anne. She better appreciate it lol

Veronica reached out grasping the edge of her vanity table in order to steady herself as she eased off her black dress shoes. She let lose a relieved sigh once her feet were free from their heeled prison, wiggling her toes to make sure they still worked. Under her breath she began to mumble about the stupid things women did for beauty as she began to remove her jewelry and place it safely back in her jewelry box.

Logan had taken her out to dinner to celebrate their one year anniversary. They had actually made it a full year without having their annual gut wrenching break up, much to the surprise of everyone including themselves. To mark the occasion Logan had taken her out for dinner and dancing. As much as she hated to admit it she did love getting dressed up for a night on the town despite the discomfort her feet usually felt afterwards.

A sudden noise from the doorway caught her attention and she turned. Logan stood there lounging in the door way arms crossed over his broad chest. Veronica was suddenly struck with how sexy he really was. He wore form fitting black dress pants and an unbuttoned black dress shirt with his tie hanging loosely from his neck, and he was giving her that stare, that damn stare that made her want to give him whatever the hell he wanted. Damn him. Though things had been infinitely better between them this time around Veronica still wasn't comfortable with how deeply her affected her and he had to know what he was doing. He'd probably spent a large part of his teenage years perfecting that look in front of a mirror. Well she wasn't about to make it easy for him anniversary or no anniversary.

With a self satisfied smile on her face Veronica turned her back on him, removing her necklace. She was more then a little proud of herself for resisting his "come hither" look. She had just set the necklace in its case when she felt Logan move up behind her and pull her close she shivered at the heat that spread across her back.

"You are so beautiful," Logan said as he nuzzled her neck.

Arching her neck to give him better access Veronica let loose an airy sigh. "No need for flattery, you're already getting laid tonight."

Logan just sighed; it was a sigh Veronica had heard many times over the course of their relationship. He would often sigh that particular sigh when he was annoyed with her but wasn't looking for a fight. And just as she suspected he didn't make any comment, he did however surprise her by grabbing her hand and pulling her over to stand in front of a full length mirror that stood in the corner of their room.

"What's going on?" Veronica laughed, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"Nothing," Logan answered innocently. "I just want you to see what I see."

"And what do you see," Veronica smirked.

Logan placed a series of light kisses along her bare shoulder, causing Veronica to shiver as she enjoyed the play of his lips against her skin. "I see an incredibly sexy woman."

"Just sexy?" Veronica joked. "Not smart, strong, independent, talented?"

"We both know you're all that and more," Logan replied, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to his hard body. "But that's not what I'm talking about right now."

"So we'll just be focusing on the physical form then?" Veronica questioned lightly, though the way she avoided his gaze gave away how uncomfortable she was. "That's a bit shallow don't you think?"

"No," he replied softly, sliding his hands up into her hair.

One by one he pulled out each of the bobby pins holding her hair up in and elegant up do. As he pulled out the last of the pins her hair flowed down around her shoulders in a golden silky wave. Sliding his hands into her hair once more Logan massaged her scalp easing some of her tension and causing her to lean into him, his name a moan on her lips.

"I love your hair," he commented, as he fanned her hair out to frame her face.

"It's just hair," Veronica replied quietly, enjoying the sensation of his hands working through her hair. "Everyone has it."

"No, it's so shiny, soft," Logan twirled the silky strands around his fingers. "I love the way it feels in my hands, on my face, chest." With his free arm he pulled her closer, "on my thighs."

Veronica's eyes shot open as a blush rose to her face.

Logan either didn't notice or didn't care to notice her embarrassment as he reached for her hands, cupping them in his own and gently running his thumb over her knuckles.

"Let me guess," Veronica cleared her throat, trying to shake off her discomfort. "They're small and fit so perfectly within your grasp."

"You're nervous?" Logan questioned, laying a kiss on one of her hand before bringing them both up and linking them around his neck.

"I'm not nervous," Veronica protested lamely, fighting back a shiver as Logan grazed his hands down her arms, bringing them to rest on her back.

With a quick tug Logan undid her dress and let it slip to the floor where is pooled at her feet. Before she could move to cover herself Logan grabbed hold of her arms, keeping them locked around his neck.

"Logan," Veronica pleaded, trying to pull her arms free.

"Stop fighting me," Logan said firmly.

Stop fighting him? He had to have lost his mind. Then again this was Logan Echolls she was dealing with. He was without shame, she however was not and standing naked in front of a full length mirror was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Logan come on," Veronica insisted, still trying to work her way out of his hold "You made your point."

"And what point was that?"

"I'm pretty okay. I've got nice hair, I'm in shape and I'm attractive. Now will you let go?"

"I didn't say you were pretty," Logan corrected. "I said you were beautiful, sexy."

Finally fed up Veronica eyes narrowed. "Let me go," she demanded.

"You can't even look yourself in the eye," Logan pointed out, ignoring her demand that she be released.

"Not everyone can be as vain as you," Veronica responded tightly, getting more and more annoyed. The night was supposed to be fun and romantic and she was feeling anything but.

"Come on Veronica," Logan pleaded. "Just trust me."

Oh he was really working it now, bringing up trust –something that has always been an issue in their relationship- all while working his puppy dog eyes, another look that made her want to give in to his every demand. She was actually starting to seriously wonder if he possessed a look that wasn't capable of turning her into a spineless jelly fish.

"Trust me," Logan requested once more as he began to draw tantalizing circles along her hip bones. "I'll let you have your wicked way with me after."

"My wicked way?" Veronica questioned as a smile crept across her face.

"Whatever you want," Logan nipped her ear. "However you want."

"Ladies choice," Veronica said with more bravado then she felt. "I like that idea."

"Ladies choice," Logan agreed as he trailed his hands up her stomach.

"I guess that doesn't sound so bad," Veronica bit at her lip, feeling the faint stirring of arousal as Logan brushed the underside of her breast.

And it really didn't sound like a bad idea. The thought of being able to do whatever she wanted with Logan was extremely appealing, maybe even worth whatever uncomfortable-ness she was about to face now. Besides the more she thought about it the less daunting it seemed. It didn't have to be a big deal unless she made it one. She could just close her eyes, lean back and enjoy her lover's confident touch.

Leaning back into him Veronica enjoyed the slide of his hands over her body. He took his time, gently exploring her, turning her on but never touching her quite where she wanted. Eventually she began to squirm against him as she tried to direct his movements.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked a little too innocently.

"Logan."

"You want more?" he asked lightly, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes," Veronica panted.

"Then open your eyes."

Veronica's eyes shot open and she met his gaze.

"No," Logan shook his head. "Don't look at me. Watch what I'm doing."

Veronica froze for a moment as the nervousness started to creep back in. Logan must have read the look in her eyes because the next thing she knew his touch turned soothing rather then sensual and he was assuring her that everything would be fine, that they could stop whenever she wanted. It was probably that more then anything else that helped her make up her mind. Taking a deep steadying breath Veronica let her gaze trail down to her stomach where his hands were busy drawing lazy circles against her heated flesh.

"That's it," Logan encouraged, his voice taking on a gravely quality that sent shivers down her spine. "Keep watching."

And watch she did. Her eyes stayed locked on Logan's hands as they trailed up her stomach leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Finally they came to rest under her breasts, gently cupping them as he ran his thumbs over her nipples causing them to harden as the bottom dropped out of her stomach.

"Do you like that?" Logan asked as he continued to manipulate her breast, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

Veronica nodded her head, her mouth was dry, her body tingling, and an ache had settled between her thighs. All traces of her earlier nervousness had fled from her system as she watched his hands move over her body. She loved the way they felt against her, she always had. No one else made her feel the way he did, and as much as she still feared it in moments like this she reveled in it. He had a way of pushing past her defenses and making her lose herself. No, not loose herself, she never felt lost. When she was with him she felt like she found herself, like with each day they were together he helped her to know herself a little better. Maybe that was what scared her so much.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?" Logan asked, trailing one hand down to grip her thigh. "You're all flushed, your eyes foggy. Damn, spread your legs Veronica."

Biting her lip in anticipation Veronica did as he asked, and watched as his hand dug into her thigh as he ordered her to open them wider. As she once more complied he moved his hand inward, fingers running through her curls until they landed on her clit. He gave one firm press causing her to buck against his hand seeking more heat, more friction. With a groan he began to stroke her clit in time with her breast, making her body tingle and throb, she shut her eyes against the sensation.

"Open your eyes Veronica," Logan breathed as her ran his hand over her, pressing one finger into her and enjoying the way her head dropped back against him, his name a prayer on her lips. "Come on baby, watch."

Dragging her passion heavy eyes open Veronica was struck with the intensely erotic picture they painted. She looked flushed, her chest was heaving as she strained against him desperately seeking her release. Logan was wrapped around her, one hand busy between her legs, while the other continued to stroke her breast as his hot gaze devoured her causing butterflies to break loose in her stomach.

"Logan," she moaned low in her throat.

"I've got you, just let go," Logan whispered against her ear, as he added another finger, stroking deep within her and began manipulating her clit with his thumb.

"Oh god!" Veronica exclaimed as she strained against him, she was beginning to feel light headed.

Feeling the tell tail signs that her release was immanent Logan speed up his movements, pressing into her harder, faster, in her ear he began to whisper all the intensely erotic things he wanted to do to her, for her, with her. Veronica tensed in anticipation, squeezing her eyes closed as the waves started to wash over her.

"No," Logan barked. "Open your eyes, watch it happen."

Veronica obeyed, opening her eyes and watching as her eyes glazed over, her mouth open in a silent scream. As she came down from her high she sank back into Logan's arm, enjoying the way he gripped her to his chest.

"See?" Logan asked as he eased her arms down, gently soothing away any aches she might feel. "You're sexy as hell."

Veronica didn't even fight him on it; she just leaned back and enjoyed the feel of his warm, hot chest against her back, only one thought on her mind: Ladies choice


End file.
